This invention belongs to the field of synthetic organic chemistry and provides a novel method of preparing substituted pyridazines. These pyridazines are useful as intermediates to herbicidal and fungicidal compounds.
The invention described herein is a homolytic alkylation process, which requires a short reaction time, but gives a high yield of substituted pyridazine. In addition, the substituted pyridazines generated in this process are made without using moisture-sensitive reagents, such as organomagnesiums and organolithiums as is characteristic of existing routes.